Ski maps help skiers find various locations while skiing. These maps provide relevant information, including ski runs, chair lifts, terrain parks, restaurants, warming huts, ski patrol huts, restrooms, and the like. Maps typically come in one of two forms: small, pocket-sized folded maps or enlarged signs erected at various locations.